Hoard It Like It's Gold
by RhiannonNymph
Summary: Sam catches Dean packing away a few extra rolls.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything to do with the show, or the people who do and I'm not getting any money. Just for fun.

**SPOILERS:** Season 5's "The End" (5.04)

* * *

**HOARD IT LIKE IT'S GOLD**

It's not until about the fifth motel that he notices.

It's the ass-crack of dawn, and he has to take a leak, but when he gets to the bathroom and the toilet paper is next to gone he can't find any more to replace it with. You know, just in case.

Which strikes him as odd, because even in the crappiest of crap no tell-motels there's at least an extra roll, if not two.

But there's none.

And then he realizes it's been like that for the last few places they've been.

Sam's brows knit together as he washes his hands and slides back into the main room, careful not to rouse Dean.

He sits back on the edge of his bad and looks over the room, not that he expects to see anything. Because, really? Why the hell would the toilet paper be out here?

-0-0-0-0-

Later, after they'd left the toilet paper-less motel, Sam was sitting in the Impala while Dean ran into a local diner to grab them some coffee for the road.

"Sammy, I need eighty cents."

He looked up at Dean's voice. His brother was leaning in his window with his hand out. "What?"

"Dude, eighty cents, let's go."

Sam rolls his eyes and digs change out of his pockets and holds it out to his older brother. Dean rolls his eyes and picks out the coins he wants then smacks the underside of Sam's hand, sending the rest of the change flying.

He huffed. "Dean." He shook his head as Dean grinned and walked back into the diner. "Unbelievable," Sam groused as he started gathering up the scattered coins.

He reached blindly under the seat and frowned at what he felt.

-0-0-0-0-

So, Sam didn't know what was going on, but Dean was at the center of it. So when they stopped at their next hotel he headed straight to his bed. He watched his brother putter around the room for a bit, taking things out of his duffel and setting up his guns for later cleaning.

When he headed for a shower, taking his bag with him, Sam raised an eyebrow.

So this is how he's doing it.

He waits a few minutes after Dean goes into the bathroom before getting off his bed. He walks quietly to the door and pushes it open just a crack.

He wants to know what Dean is doing, but he sure as hell doesn't want to bust in there if he's naked. He has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when he sees his brother.

"Dude, _what_ are you doing?" Sam asked, staring at Dean as he pushes the door open farther.

The shorter Winchester turns quickly at his voice. "What?" He pulls his duffle close behind him.

"Dean. You're… hording toilet paper?"

Dean huffed, looking down in embarrassment. "Just trust me, okay? You'll thank me one day."

"For stealing toilet paper?" Because really? When would he ever be thankful for that? We're they about to spend a long period of time camping?

"Yeah, Sammy. When you can wipe you ass five years from now, you'll be grateful." Dean looked Sam over. "If I let you have any." He smirked, trying to laugh away the awkwardness of the situation.

"Dean, seriously. You've got it stuffed under the seat in the Impala, shoved in the far corners of the trunk, with the guns." He laughs out a breath. "I mean, it's in _the Impala, _Dean. What. The hell?"

"Look, just… we need it ok. We'll need it." he shrugged sheepishly, stuffing some of his things back in his bag.

"Really? I mean…" he smirked. "You don't have some kind of discharge problem? … Leaking? 'Cause I'll take you to a doctor, Dean. I would do that for you." He was all out grinning now. Because really? His brother hiding crummy toilet paper all over like it was going out of style? Totally hilarious. The only reason he didn't laugh until he couldn't breathe is because he was pretty sure Dean would punch him.

"Oh, screw you. You wait, Sammy. Toilet paper is gold."

"Oh yeah, how do you figure?"

"Chuck told me." Sam just quirked an eyebrow. Dean grabbed his bag, closing it in a rush. "Shuddup."

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. Is it just me, or does the preview/edit thing have a few kinks that need worked out. It keeps bolding, underlining all my stuff. Ugh... anyhow. Hope you enjoyed! =D


End file.
